


Breakfast for Dinner

by setFIREtomyHEART (mogigraphia)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogigraphia/pseuds/setFIREtomyHEART
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes home from work. Originally posted 8/19/2010, on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast for Dinner

"Davey!" Jack's voice sang out from the general vicinity of the front door, David could hear his boots stomping against the rug in an attempt to keep from tracking in the snow that was piling up in almost mindboggling amounts outside.

"Shoes stay in the foyer!" David called back by way of greeting, and he heard Jack sigh, and two more thumps that signified his husband toeing off his boots. Jack didn't waste any time walking up the hallways to the kitchen, red nosed from the harsh wind whipping around the house, his hair in all different directions. He grinned wide at David, coming up behind him as David turned back towards the counter.

"What's for dinner?" Jack said quietly as he wrapped his arms around David's waist, leaning his chin against David's shoulder. "Here's where you answer 'steak and mashed potatoes, Jack dear'." David chuckled quietly, mixing the batter in the glass bowl before him with the focus of a scientist in a laboratory.

"Breakfast, actually," David answered, moving to check the heat on the frying pan, Jack moving with him like a shadow. "Pancakes and bacon." Jack groaned, pushing his face into David's neck. David squealed at Jack's cold nose, squirming towards the counter.

"Again? Didn't we have that two nights ago?" David didn't have to see Jack's face to know that he's pouting.

"Don't pretend like you don't love my pancakes," David said primly, carefully pouring a dollop of batter into the frying pan. "Go be a good little boy and get the plates and forks." He squirmed again, for different reasons, as Jack moved his mouth against David's neck, drawing fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Davey," he said, drawing the name out in a low voice. David squirmed again, it really wasn't fair. "You know I love your pancakes, but not three times in one week." He's still running fingers through hair, and David's pretending he's not.

"Well, if someone would come grocery shopping with me, maybe we'd have more to eat for dinner, you know I don't like to go alone." And maybe David got a little pouty here as well, but really, he hated going shopping by himself, it made it feel as if it took forever.

"And you know I don't like going grocery shopping at all, you take a million years and won't let me get chocolate chip pop tarts. Why don't you ask Spot to go with you? He's home during the day too." David laughed, flipping over the pancake and pouring another beside it.

"Ask Sean to go with me? Can you picture him in a grocery store? It's a good thing Tony is rich and can afford to hire people to shop for them, otherwise those two would starve." Jack sighed, and tugged one of David's hips backwards and towards him, and David reluctantly turned around, resting his back against the counter.

"Alright, alright, I will go shopping with you. But please, no asparagus? And can I please get some chocolate chip pop tarts?" The force of Jack's pout was too much for David to handle, and he nods, rolling his eyes and smiling against his will.

"I suppose I will allow those vile things into this house," he said, and Jack grinned and put an arm around his waist, pulling him in close. He nuzzled his face into David's neck again, but this time the lips touched down first, moving up skin toward jaw. David shuddered, humming and fisting his hands in the back of Jack's shirt. Jack's tongue made a wet path up the column of David's throat, and David couldn't keep quiet, he never could.

"Jack," he murmured, and tilted his head back. His nose caught whiff of a smell, something acrid and…smoky. His eyes snapped open. "Jack! The pancakes!"


End file.
